


Magic Touch

by witchgodess



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, D/s, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchgodess/pseuds/witchgodess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie decides that since she and Katherine are linked, she might as well have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Touch

**Author's Note:**

> We always need more femslash in this fandom, so here you are. If you have any requests for femslash fics, let me know and, I can't promise for sure that I'll write it, but I'll d try (and I'm open to most pairings).

"Seriously, this is taking forever," Katherine complains yet again

"It'd go a lot faster if you'd shut up for more than like thirty seconds," Bonnie snaps back.

Katherine huffs.

"Do you ever get bored with yourself?" Katherine asks Bonnie, breaking the silence yet again.

Bonnie doesn't respond.

"Seriously, Bon Bon, I think you'd be a little fun if you got laid. Someone needs to pull the stick out of your ass...and then shove it somewhere else."

Bonnie blushes a little and gapes at the vampire before shaking her head and going back to concentrating on the task at hand.

Katherine wouldn't shut up, though.

A million thoughts are racing through Bonnie's head as she stands up. All she knows is that she really wants Katherine to shut the hell up.

She reaches for her jeans and pops the button open. Katherine's eyes widen slightly.

"What?" Bonnie asks coyly. "If you're going to keep insisting that I'm in need of some sexual liberation, then I might as well have a little fun with it."

She slides her skinny jeans down her smooth brown legs, leaving herself standing in nothing but black panties.

"Yeah, what are you going to do?" Katherine asks, smirking.

"Well, I could have all sorts of fun with the magic link I created," Bonnie muses with faux-innocence. She sits down on the cave floor, using her discarded jeans as a bit of a barrier against the cold floor. "You feel everything I feel, remember?" The witch runs a finger against her cloth-covered slit.

Katherine jumps, her smug facade slipping a little more.

"So that's how you're going to show me? Giving yourself an orgaam, and me by extension as well?"

"Who said anything about letting you have an orgasm?" Bonnie asks with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sure I can twist the spell enough so that I get my orgasm while you're left on the edge."

Katherine scoffs. "Go right for it," she dares Bonnie, still not quite believing the witch.

Bonnie shrugs. She lifts her hips up enough to slip off her panties and begins to tentatively touch herself. At first she thought she'd lose her nerve, knowing that Katherine was watching. Instead, it only made her wetter.

Bonnie moans as slips a finger into herself and then another one. She starts off at a slow pace, taking her sweet time and enjoying the moment. She then introduces her thumb to her clit, rubbing the little nub in firm circles.

"Ah, yes," Bonnie gasps, throwing her head back.

"So I guess you're a closet slut," Katherine says. The vampire tries to say it with her usual smirk and dry tone, but Bonnie's ministrations were clearly affecting her through the magical bond. "You're getting off on me watching you, aren't you?"

Bonnie gives her clit a little pinch and curls her fingers upward, driving herself into an orgasm.

Katherine looks a little flustered and even a bit disappointed that she didn't cum.

"Actually, I'm getting off on knowing that you don't get to cum unless I want you to, that I can bring myself over the edge and and again, while you're kept on the edge the entire time," Bonnie replies.

Katherine's lips thin out in both anger and sexual frustration. Then, she twists them into a wry smirk again.

"Okay, I guess we'll play by your rules. What do you want?"

Part of Bonnie is screaming at her to regain her senses and put her clothes on and run far, far away.  But another part of her...

"Make me cum," Bonnie tells her. "Make me cum and maybe I'll let you cum with me."

It almost surprises Bonnie how Katherine doesn't hesitate in dropping down and settling between her legs.

Katherine eagerly begins to lap away at Bonnie's pussy.

"Ah, yeah," Bonnie groans, reaching down and entwining her fingers in the vampire's curls. "Finally there's a good use for that big mouth of yours."

Normally Katherine would have punished someone for speaking to her like that, but she had greater incentive to keep lapping away at the dripping cunt in front of her.

She sucks at Bonnie's clit, alternating between that at tongue-fucking her. The sensations it creates between her own legs is heavenly.

She keeps her mouth working on Bonnie's clit while she slides two fingers in her, causing the little witch to gasp.

"Yes," Bonnie gasps, arching into Katherine's touch even more.

The vampire fucks Bonnie with her finger, curling them upwards slightly. Her mouth is vacuum-sealed to the witch's clit.

Bonnie cums hard with a loud cry, her pussy clenching down on Katherine's fingers and her clit throbbing in the vampire's mouth.

"What the hell?" Katherine growls, angry that she still doesn't cum.

"You want an orgasm, do it yourself," Bonnie tells her with a shrug, standing up and shimmying back into her jeans. "Hurry up, though, we'll need to get started on our plan soon."

Katherine growls, but unzips her skin tight jeans and shoves her hand down the front of them to try and alleviate the embarrassing ache that has built up between her legs.

 

 


End file.
